eye_of_eygrimafandomcom-20200213-history
Current State Building List
=The Building List= Dwellings House (25 Lumber) -> Manor (35 Lumber, 5 Stone) (tool level 3) -> Mansion (55 Lumber, 10 Stone) (tool level 6) Houses the settlers living in the village. Each home houses five villagers. With each upgrade the homes receive, five more villagers can live there. You have to have the required tech levels to upgrade them, however. '' '' Almhouse (300 Lumber, 100 Stone) Charitable housing provided to the elders or the crippled. It houses fifteen villagers, but can be built only twice. '' '' Civic Buildings and Shops '' '' Well (5 Lumber, 15 Stone) A structure where the villagers can draw water from. Without it, morale will quickly decrease. '' '' Tax Collector (150 Lumber, 250 Stone) (tool level 3) Without a tax collector, you can’t tax the peasants. Gives out coin per turn depending on how much territory you own. '' '' Tailory (650 Lumber, 400 Stone) (tool level 3) A tailor is one that makes or repairs clothes. If a tailory is present in the village, the worker can make clothes for the villagers, improving morale. '' '' Dye Workshop (550 Lumber, 150 Stone) (tool level 6) The nobles prefer colored clothes. Having a dye workshop and a tailor will increase the bonus of the latter. '' '' Library (800 Lumber, 600 Stone) (tool level 6) In the library, the scholars will write books , further educating the masses. It’s a great addition to the settlement, increasing morale and providing a gold income. '' '' Apothecary (650 Lumber, 400 Stone) (tool level 3) The alchemists work restlessly, brewing potions, mixing many herbs to cure diseases or boost one’s strength. Having an apothecary in town decreases the chance of a disease haunting the village. '' '' Temple (350 Lumber, 150 Stone) -> Grand Temple (1350 Lumber, 1000 Stone) The temple is a place of worship. Building a temple will increase the success rate of an action and give out bonuses. Upgrading it will boost both of them. '' '' Academy (400 Lumber, 250 Stone) (tool level 6) In the academy scholars are being taught and warriors are being trained. Having one will increase the chance of a tech being researched successfully. '' '' Court (350 Lumber, 400 Stone) (tool level 3) The court is the home of law. Having one will decrease the chance of a riot or rebellion and occasionally increase morale. '' '' Tavern (500 Lumber, 450 Stone) The tavern is a place where men and women meet and set aside their differences, fighting over the pitcher rather than life. It gives a huge morale boost, and allows negative or positive events to occur. It requires either a grape vine, a barley, rye or hop farm, and a brewery. '' '' Market Stalls (350 Lumber, 150 Stone) -> Market Place (1200 Lumber, 550 Stone) The market is where the people of the village exchange their goods for, well, other goods. It sometimes triggers negative and positive events, increases production of all buildings by two and gives a thirty boost to all trades. If upgraded into a Market Place, the production bonus is changed to five and the boost is raised to fifty. Whorehouse (250 Lumber, 250 Stone) The whorehouse is a place where women give their body in exchange for other things. It increases morale over time but can also trigger events that can decrease it. Whores can be bought as camp followers, to improve army morale. '' '' Working Buildings and Guilds '' '' Storehouse (150 Lumber, 100 Stone) -> Expanded Storehouse (50 Lumber, 50 Stone) The building where the various resources are stored, storehouses are built to protect the materials from harsh weather conditions or fearsome raiders and marauders. Without it, resources have a high chance of being lost. '' '' Granary (100 Lumber, 50 Stone) The granaries are built to store the crops and meat the tribe has gathered or hunted. Brickmaker (100 Lumber, 50 Stone) When a brickmakery is active, the cost for constructing buildings that take stone decreases by twenty-five. No matter how many are built, a cost cannot go lower than fifty. '' '' Carpentry (100 Stone, 50 Lumber) When a carpentry is active, the cost for constructing buildings that take lumber decreases by twenty-five. No matter how many are built, a cost cannot go lower than fifty. '' '' Hunting Post (150 Lumber, 10 Stone) The hunting post is the place where the hunters of the village dismember and cook the animals they’ve killed. All food received from hunting actions is doubled. '' '' Mine (300 Lumber, 150 Stone) -> Mining network (400 Lumber, 400 Stone) A mine is a hole dug deep into a hill or a mountain, where the miners of the tribe search for ore minerals in the cold rock. It slightly increases stone yield and occasionally yields ores. '' '' Quarry (850 Lumber, 600 Stone) -> Expanded Quarry (tool level 3) (1650 Lumber, 1400 Stone) A quarry is an open pit mine used to extract stone or materials. It gives a constant output of stone and sometimes yields ores. If expanded, the production greatly increases. '' '' Lumber Yard (350 Lumber, 300 Stone) -> Saw Mill (tool level 3) (500 Lumber, 250 Stone) The foresters work in the lumber yard, providing a constant wood supply. Adding a Saw Mill will greatly increase wood production and will also increase the resistance of the settlement’s buildings. '' '' Wind Mill (500 Lumber, 300 Stone) The wind mill is made specifically for milling grain, greatly increasing wheat yield. Constructing this building will increase the food production of the wheat fields and will give occasional positive events if the barley or rye fields are planted. '' '' Leather Tannery (150 Lumber, 150 Stone) -> Hide Smithy (400 Lumber, 300 Stone) Leather is turned into armor or clothes in the tannery, providing protection from both swords and the elements. Upgrading it into a Hide Smithy will give you further bonuses, increasing the armor production rate. When used together with the Dairy Farm, the tannery will sometimes receive leather automatically, removing the need to hunt. It can also craft armor from many beast types. '' '' Blacksmith (850 Lumber, 800 Stone) -> Armorer (tool level 3) (1550 Lumber, 850 Stone) A blacksmith is a person who forges items made of metals. Provided you have the necessary ores, the smithy can craft armor for your tribe. Upgrading it into an armorer increases the quality of the products greatly and allows more sturdy metals to be forged. '' '' Bladesmith (600 Lumber, 700 Stone) -> Weaponsmith (tool level 3) (1650 Lumber, 1000 Stone) A bladesmith is one who makes weapons out of metals. Provided you have the necessary ores, the smithy can craft weapons for your tribe. Upgrading it into a weaponsmith increases the quality of the products greatly and allows more sturdy metals to be forged. '' '' Spearmaker (100 Lumber, 40 Stone) -> Halberd Maker (tool level 3) (600 Lumber, 1200 Stone) The spear is the most common hunting tool and weapon. Having a spearmaker will allow you to equip your units with spears. '' '' Toolsmith (100 Lumber, 60 Stone) The toolsmith is the one that produces tools for the settlement. It unlocks the axe and mace unit tree and will give a ten production bonus to the lumber yard, quarry and mine. '' '' Armory (500 Lumber, 500 Stone) Armor and weapons are kept in the armory. Without it, your chances of losing them are high, especially in the case of an attack. '' '' Fletcher (250 Lumber, 150 Stone) -> Bowmaker (1250 Lumber, 450 Stone) A fletcher is one who makes arrows and crafts bows. Provided he has the wood and other materials, he can craft bows for your tribe. If upgraded into a bowmaker, the required number of materials decreases and better bows can be crafted. '' '' Butchery (550 Lumber, 450 Stone) Having a butchery will dish out more food gained from animals. It gives a five bonus to all animal pens. '' '' Brewery (350 Lumber, 250 Stone) Having the brewery built will enable the production of alcohol. It gives no bonuses, but unlocks the Tavern. '' '' Bakery (550 Lumber, 300 Stone) The baker cooks bread using the wheat received from your farms and wind mill and distributes it amongst the villagers. Requiring the wind mill, the bakery doubles all wheat production. '' '' '' '' Food Producers and Farms ' ' Wheat Field (30 Lumber, 20 Stone) The wheat field is a cereal field that’s used for making bread and fermented into alcohol. It brings twenty food per turn, the effects of other farms stacking. '' '' Vegetable Field (15 Lumber, 35 Stone) In the vegetable field, many different crops are planted to ensure the food stocks never run out. It brings ten food per turn, the effects of other farms stacking, and gives out a small morale increase. '' '' Fruit Orchard (30 Lumber, 35 Stone) A fruit orchard is an intentional planting of either trees or shrubs, maintained for food. It brings about fifteen food per turn, the effects of other farms stacking. '' '' Barley Field (40 Lumber, 50 Stone) Barley has been long used in stews, baking bread and in the making of beer. Planting this field will provide ten food per turn, and will unlock certain alcoholic beverages. '' '' Rye Field (60 Lumber, 30 Stone) Rye is a grass grown as grain, or as a forage crop. Planting the field will provide five food per turn and will enable the production of certain alcoholic beverages. If used together with the animal pen, the field will give the pens two food units as a boost as long as they exist in the village. '' '' Hop Farm (70 Lumber, 50 Stone) Hops are used as flavor for beer, adding a bitter tangy taste. They are also used in medicine and in other beverages. They don’t produce any food, but it unlocks the tavern and occasionally improves morale. '' '' Oat Field (65 Lumber, 40 Stone) Oat is great food to be fed to livestock, and can also be crushed into oatmeal and eaten. If boiled in water and milk it can be eaten as porridge, making it a very cheap food. It produces ten food per turn and provides a small occasional bonus to animal farm production. '' '' Hemp Field (100 Lumber, 60 Stone) Hemp can be used to produce many different clothing materials, it can be eaten raw, sprouted, made into hemp milk, prepared as a drink and even used in baking. It produces five food per turn, but gives many morale bonuses. It also improves the lifestyle of the villagers. You were expecting some joke, weren’t you? '' '' Grape Vines (120 Lumber, 45 Stone) Grapes are a perfect source of joy for all the villagers. They can be eaten and smashed into wine. It produces five food per turn and gives out occasional morale bonuses. '' '' Animal Pen (70 Lumber, 50 Stone) Food, meat, tasty in a stew, whatever you want to call them, animals are an excellent source of food. Constructing the animal pens will allow the tribe to murder the animals for meat, provided you have any. Constructing the animal pen will provide twenty food per turn. Besides its good food yield, meat provides an occasional morale boost. Fishery (100 Lumber, 50 Stone) -> Port (350 Lumber, 300 Stone) -> Harbor (750 Lumber, 600 Stone) The fishery is built to ensure a decent fish yield. It produces twenty food per turn, but can only be built once. With each further upgrade, sea trade and food production doubles. Once a port is built, ships are unlocked, provided the required tool level has been reached. '' '' Dairy Farm (120 Lumber, 60 Stone) In the dairy farm, cattle or goats are grown to produce milk, meat or to be skinned. They provide twenty food per turn and also produce leather, which can be turned in armor or clothes at the tannery and leathermakery. '' '' Defensive/Military Structures ' ' Palisade (850 Lumber, 300 Stone) -> Wooden Wall (1500 Lumber, 100 Stone) [Vykarf +100 to each) The wooden walls that encompass the settlement are built through hard work to protect its villagers. Without it, a village is prone to attacks, whether animal in nature or humanoid. Stone Wall (tool level 3) (1200 Stone, 500 Lumber) -> Curtain Stone Wall (tool level 6) (800 Stone, 350 Lumber) [Vykarf +300 to each) The stone wall is the greatest defense a settlement can have. It’s very expensive and work demanding, but once this protective bulwark is raised, few can smash it down, if those few exist. '' '' Watch Tower (200 Lumber, 50 Stone) -> Guard Tower (550 Lumber, 150 Stone) -> Stone Tower (tool level 3) (650 Lumber, 650 Stone) +100 to each A tower is a defensive structure built to keep watch over an area or house archers. The watch tower is only there to keep watch, but the others can have archers to shoot down on the attackers, giving them an immense boost. '' '' Rally Point (150 Lumber, 100 Stone) -> Training Ground (750 Lumber, 500 Stone) -> Barracks (1200 Lumber, 800 Stone) The Rally Point and all its upgrades will grant access to troop recruitment. '' '' Archery (100 Lumber, 100 Stone) Archers and skirmishers are trained at the archery. Having one built will unlock ranged troops. '' '' Stable (450 Lumber, 400 Stone) A stable is where you store your mounts. Having a stable will unlock cavalry units, provided you have enough horses to equip your units. Dog Kennel (150 Lumber, 250 Stone) Men have used dogs for war for many years. Building a dog kennel will enable the use of war dogs. Guard Posts (450 Lumber, 150 Stone) -> Guard House (tool level 3) (600 Lumber, 400 Stone) Reduces morale loss, and unlocks the garrison troop tree. They are units that cost low and have no need for upkeep as long as they are garrisoned. '' '' Siege Workshop (tool level 3) (850 Lumber, 500 Stone) Having a siege workshop will allow you to construct siege weapons. '' '' Moat (450 Lumber, 100 Stone) A moat is the cheapest form of defense. It’s also incredibly effective. It is a ditch filled with water that surrounds your settlement, slowing down infantry and cavalry.